ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Morrison
Lisa Morrison is the main protagonist The Grudge 3, portrayed by Johanna Braddy. Lisa is the sister of Max and Rose, the girlfriend of Andy, and a remaining resident of the Chicago building that was reached by the grudge curse through Allison Fleming. History Lisa Morrison lived with her brother and sister and was usually caught in escapades with Andy, even though she was always careful for Rose, an asthmatic little girl. When Rose started leaving toys in the hall, Lisa advised her to stop, only to discover that Rose could be saying the truth about a boy who enjoyed playing with them. Lisa first met Doctor Sullivan while Sullivan was taking pictures of the abandoned appartments where families had previously died. Lisa was told by her that Jake, the only survivor, had died, and about his supposedly fantasy stories of a woman with long black hair and dead white skin along with a little boy that killed his family. Lisa went to Jake's funeral with Sullivan and was taken by her to her office, where Sullivan showed her the Saki family background. Lisa and Andy later agreed in delaying their move to New York due to Rose's condition. She was first told about the grudge curse by a japanese newcomer, Naoko, who happened to be murdered housewife's sister. Naoko mentioned an exorcist ritual to end the curse, and Lisa initially refused to help, worried about Rose and herself. Lisa was later confronted by Max, who had assumed a violent, menacing behaviour, ending up kicking her off their house. Desperate, Lisa ran back to Naoko, and was told that Max had sucumbed to the curse and was now possessed. Lisa agreed to join the banishing ritual and went back to her appartment. Subtle, she managed to take a scared Rose out of there. While starting the ritual, Lisa refused to allow Rose into drinking Kayako's blood. They were then surprised by a possessed Max, who chased Naoko while Lisa and Rose were pursued by Kayako's spirit. Lisa discovered Andy's dead body lying in the bathroom, only to be surprised by Kayako. As the ghost approached her, Rose drank the blood, and Kayako vanished (as well as Max's possession). After succoring Rose, who was having an asthma attack after drinking the blood, Lisa remembered Max and ran after him, only to discover his dead body in the hall. While the corpses were being brought out of the apartment building, Lisa tells a scared Rose that she would be always by her side, embracing her, unaware that she was embracing someone else as well: the roaring, rancorous spirit of Kayako. so Lisa and Rose are the two sole survivors Notes and trivia * Toshio manifests to Lisa in his ghostly form but, somehow, she was still able to recognize him in a picture of the Saeki family alive. It can be assumed that Toshio tricked her into thinking he was an actual boy. * Lisa Morrison is one of two characters in both The Grudge and Ju-on films that are not victmized by the curse (Akane is not affected as well). She is also the only one exposed to the grudge curse that is not seen caught afterwards (even though The Grudge 3 ending suggests that it is irrevessible and Lisa still might be cursed). * Lisa's last name Morrison is a reference to American actress Jennifer Morrison who known as Dr. Allison Cameron in the television series [http://house.wikia.com/wiki/House%2C_M.D. House]. Amber Tamblyn (Aubrey) also appeared in the same series as Dr. Martha M. Masters. Gallery 562639e05e08680269290c4eb91e3411.jpg|Lisa and Andy before realizing they have chosen the wrong place. GrudgejDsyTvTfdvYnDAHLAlr3tayZkKu.jpg|Lisa and Max discuss Rose's situation. Grudge 3 stills 04h 8x10.jpg Grudgethe-grudge-3-the-grudge-3-2009-2-g.jpg|Lisa meets "the boy". grudge_3_stills_05h_8x10.jpg|Lisa meets Dr. Sullivan after Jake's funeral. grudge-lis.png|With a picture of the ill-fated Saeki family. grudge-nao2.png|Naoko explains the curse to Lisa. Grudge2maxlis.png|Lisa as she sees Gretchen's corpse. grudge-max.png|Lisa talks to a disturbed Max. grudge_3_stills_11h_8x10.jpg|Lisa calls Andy to tell him she has decided to stay. 4da32668de6c59889baf9c4fa86e579f.jpg|Lisa comfronting Max. 722938151190_1_jpg_ext_.jpg|Lisa seeking help from Naoko. grudge_3_stills_08h_8x10.jpg grudge-the-grudge-3-the-grudge-3-2009-3-g.jpg|Lisa is haunted at the hall. 708c73f1993e8d7edc376da77b2c4dc2.jpg|Lisa manages to take Rose out of the apartment. 93ddd8dbad8dbc9b40e8414f5e48d4d2.jpg|Lisa and Rose try to hide from Kayako's ghost. grudge-lis2.png|The ghost roars over Lisa. grudge_3_stills_07h_8x10.jpg Category:The Grudge 3 Category:The Grudge characters Category:The Grudge Female Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alive